AutoZone
by Dinah Queen
Summary: Bonnie flashes her sexy local mechanic, Enzo. He takes her invitation.


The name stitched on the front of his coveralls was Enzo and he was big. Big shoulders, big hands, big feet, although he was not much taller than her. He was handsome in a arrogant way. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her breasts under the black lace tank top. She had left her suit jacket in the waiting room in deference to the springtime humidity.

"Are you almost done?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," he said indifferently. "Few more minutes."

Their eyes locked and she felt an arc of animal attraction pass between them. Hmmm...this day is looking better, she thought. Turning to walk back to the waiting room, she "accidentally" dropped her purse. She bent over slowly in her short skirt, gathering the spilled items carefully, making sure Enzo got a good view of her ass. As she straightened and continued on, she glanced over her shoulder to see him staring after her. Bonnie hid a grin and went back into the waiting room.

She paced over to the window to the shop and noticed that her car had been lowered to the ground and Enzo was at the desk in the corner, filling out some paperwork.

Suddenly she had an idea, a terrible, wonderful, stupid idea. She went into the ladies room and slipped off her black panties and stuffed them in her purse. She strolled back through the waiting room and into the repair shop.

"I need something out of my car," she said. Enzo didn't even respond. The top was still down after the gorgeous weather that had followed yesterday's rainstorm, and instead of opening the back door, Bonnie leaned over the side and into the car. This position drew her skirt up and thrust her ass out. She could feel his eyes on her as she stretched, reaching for her gym bag on the back seat. She rummaged around, pulling out the first plausible item she came to, a small pack of tissues.

Bonnie straightened and turned and bumped smack into Enzo. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. He grinned knowingly at her and she stared back, challenging him. He lowered his head and kissed his. This was no sweet, getting-to-know you exploration, this was an animalistic mating of mouths and tongues. One hand reached for her chest and began exploring her breasts, squeezing them roughly. He pinched first one nipple, then the other, hard.

"Owwww...not so rough," she said. Although his very roughness was turning her on, she was not into pain and wanted to make sure it didn't get any worse.

He raised her top and unhooked the front of her bra. The sight of him lowering his mouth to her nipple, teeth bared, was unbearably arousing. He licked and sucked and bit at both nipples until she was squirming in his arms. He straightened and unzipped his coveralls. His cock was thick and hard. He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to the floor in front of him. She took him in her mouth and began to suck greedily.

Bonnie licked him all over and sucked him harder and harder. She could feel him tense and his balls tightened. So she pulled back.

"Fuck me," she breathed "I want to have you inside me." she took him back in her mouth, bared her own teeth, and bit him. Hard. He yelped and grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved his cock deep in her mouth, forcing her to take him all the way. She tried to breathe slow and deep to avoid gagging.

Bonnie's nose was buried in his close-cropped pubic hair. He fucked her mouth hard and fast and soon he was cumming in her mouth, hot streams sliding down her throat and dripping back out between her lips.

"God dammit," she said.

He laughed wickedly. "Don't worry, love, Enzo will fuck you just like you want. But first I have to taste that sweet cunt."

Bonnie looked to her left to see his boss standing in the doorway to the office, watching her quizzically. It was almost as if he wanted to know if she needed rescuing. She smiled slightly, letting him know she was fine, and he relaxed a little. He didn't leave, however, and she was slightly embarrassed at being watched. Oh hell, she thought, after what she'd just done, a little exhibitionism isn't a big deal.

Enzo grabbed her and lifted her onto the trunk of the car. He raised her skirt and jerked her thighs apart. There were no teasing or slow preparatory strokes, he just buried his mouth between her legs and began fiercely licking, sucking and biting. He shoved three fingers deep into her pussy and she came instantly, unable to hold back a scream.

Bonnie tried to pull away, it was just too intense, but he clamped his hands on her thighs and continued to suck and bite her clit. She moaned and bucked, trying to pull away but he reached up and smacked her across one breast, then pinched the nipple hard. She screamed again as a second orgasm ripped through her.

Bonnie collapsed back on the car weakly but he grabbed her. "Wait a minute," she begged. Ignoring her, he opened the back door of the car, tossed her gym bag to the floor, and dumped her abruptly onto the leather seat. Looking down, she could see his cock was rock hard again, even bigger than before, angry and red with veins bulging.

He jerked her hips forward and buried himself to the hilt. She moaned in satisfaction as the hard hot length of him filled her, stretching her pussy nearly to bursting. He thrust into her over and over, balls slapping against her ass. One hand held her hip and the other toyed with her hard sensitive nipples.

"Oh God, I'm going to come again," Bonnie whispered.

Immediately he stopped, pulling almost all the way out.

"Oh no, baby," he said. "You'll come when I say and not before."

Gritting her teeth, Bonnie shoved her pussy against him, squeezing with her muscles. He stayed stone still, enjoying her agony. She reached around and squeezed his balls.

"Fuck me, you bastard," she demanded.

"Ask me nicely," he taunted.

Bonnie reached up and gave one of his flat nipples a vicious pinch.

"Fuck. Me. Now. Please." she nearly shouted.

Finally he started moving again, banging into her hard as he neared his own climax.

One more thrust put her over the edge, hips bucking and head thrashing. He slowly pulled out, his still-hard cock glistening with her juices. He flipped her over and used his fingers to draw moisture from her pussy to her ass. He slid one finger, then two inside, preparing her for the invasion of his huge dick. Finally he entered her and she gasped at the feeling of fullness. He slapped her ass hard, once, twice.

"Do you like me fucking your ass?" he asked roughly.

Her only answer was to rear back to meet his pounding thrusts. He reached around and rubbed her aching clit. She couldn't believe she was going to come again, but this time she wasn't dumb enough to announce it. The sting of his intermittent slaps on her ass contrasted with the delicious feeling of being filled with his cock. She came again, moaning and shivering wildly.

Finally, he let himself go. After a few final hard thrusts, he pulled out and shot streams of hot cum all over her reddened, aching ass.

As she lay there gasping, he slapped her lightly on the butt again, almost affectionately.

"Gotta go clock out," he said, casually zipping his coveralls and sauntering off.

Bonnie laughed weakly, dragging herself out of the backseat. She grabbed her gym bag and headed off to the ladies room to get herself together.


End file.
